Rebirth
by Kazunours
Summary: Je m'appelle Masaki Aiba, j'ai 18 ans, je suis aveugle depuis 6 mois et voilà pourquoi... Pairing : HinAiba   2 autres juste mentionnés


_Je n'ai respecté aucun âge pour aucun des personnages._

Je m'appelle Aiba Masaki, j'ai dix-huit ans et, du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, ma vue a toujours été très mauvaise. J'ai toujours été le genre de personne qui, si on lui retire ses lunettes, ne voit plus que de vagues formes floues et ça quelle que soit la distance. Ca m'a jamais empêché de vivre notez bien. Enfant, je me mettais simplement toujours au premier rang en classe ; j'évitais les sports nécessitant de viser ; je fuyais la piscine puisque je pouvais pas y porter mes lunettes... bref je faisais tout pour ménager mes yeux déficients et tout le monde était persuadé que j'étais juste miro comme une taupe. Jusqu'au moment où ma vue déjà très basse a commencé à diminuer de façon alarmante. Même avec mes lunettes, j'étais de plus en plus souvent victime de trous noirs, qui me faisaient me cogner partout au point que, l'année dernière, je me suis cassé le bras droit en tombant dans les escaliers au lycée. Evidemment, mes parents, très inquiets, m'ont conduit chez l'ophtalmo, mais celui-ci n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire et m'expédia à Tokyo, dans une clinique spécialisée. Les médecins triturèrent mes yeux pendant ce qui me sembla durer des heures et finalement, le verdict tomba : j'étais atteins d'une dégénérescence oculaire, qui était entrée dans sa phase finale. En d'autres termes, ma vue allait continuer à baisser à grande vitesse et dans deux mois maximum, je ne pourrais plus rien voir du tout. Et ce n'était pas opérable.

Je m'appelle Aiba Masaki, j'ai dix-huit ans... et je suis aveugle depuis six mois.

Vous devez vous dire que je suis très zen à mon âge, par rapport à ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais il y a une raison à ça : j'ai été aidé par le plus merveilleux homme du monde, même si sa tâche a pas été simple. Vous vous demandez qui il est ? Je vous comprends, mais avant de vous parler de lui, je dois vous raconter le reste.

FLASHBACK

Il est trois heures du matin. Depuis le salon, j'entends ma mère faire mes bagages en pestant contre mon désordre, mais je m'en fiche bien. Elle voit ce qu'elle fait, ELLE ! Moi, ça fait déjà quinze jours que, après avoir seulement vu des formes, puis des ombres, je vis dans la nuit perpétuelle et me cogne partout. Mes parents passent leur temps à hurler des « Masaki, attention sur ta gauche/ta droite/devant toi/derrière toi ! », ce qui n'empêche ni les bleus, ni les chutes. C'est tellement injuste, que j'ai envie de hurler à m'en arracher la gorge et de tout casser autour de moi comme je l'ai fais en rentrant de cette maudite clinique il y a déjà deux mois. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me priver puisque maintenant, plus personne ne me fait plus la moindre remarque, puisque, pire qu'être soudainement devenu en sucre, je suis maintenant un HANDICAPE ! Ca me rends dingue de plus être traité normalement même par mes parents. Ils me protègent tellement, que je hurle qu'ils me fichent la paix au minimum une fois par jour, ce qui marche pas toujours. Mais pourquoi elle fait mes bagages, c'est sûrement ce que vous vous demandez. Vous croyez peut-être qu'ils m'emmènent en voyage ou un truc du genre. Non, pas du tout et croyez-moi j'aurais préféré. L'explication remonte à hier soir. A ce moment là, je pensais pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Je pensais que voir ma vie arrêtée, brisée, à seulement dix-huit ans, était suffisant. Mais non. Un de mes camarades avait dit une fois, en parlant de je sais plus quoi qui avait pas d'importance, que « **le pire, c'est quand le pire commence à empirer** ». Il pensait certainement pas, à ce moment-là (et moi non plus), que cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée sans y penser, serait véridique et que ce fameux pire allait me tomber dessus.

J'étais en train d'écouter la télé (puisque je pouvais plus la regarder) en comatant à moitié, lorsque mon père rentra du travail en annonçant qu'il avait une nouvelle fantastique. Je l'avais entendu fouiller sa malette et, au froissement du papier, j'avais compris qu'il en avait sorti un document.

- C'est quoi ? avais-je demandé.

- J'ai fais des recherches sur internet pour te trouver une école spécialisée. J'en ai trouvé une à Tokyo, qui...

- Une école quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas ? Je vais pas aller dans une école bizarre !

- C'est un institut spécialisé, pas une école bizarre, avait corrigé ma mère.

- Non ! Non, non et non ! J'irais pas ! Jamais !

- Trésor, c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- J'en ai rien à faire, je veux pas y aller et j'irais pas !

- Mais tu...

- Non ! Je veux rien entendre ! Vous croyez que plus rien voir est pas suffisant ? Je veux pas quitter la maison pour une école d'handicapés !

- Masaki, ta mère et moi ne pouvons pas t'apprendre à te débrouiller seul. Il faut que des gens ayant le même problème t'aident.

- Je m'en fous ! Je refuse d'y aller !

La discution avait duré plus d'une heure, mais c'était plutôt un dialogue de sourds, parce que mes parents restaient sur leur opinion et moi aussi. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je voulais.

Voilà pourquoi j'en suis là maintenant, levé à l'aube parce que cette foutue école est à quatre heures de route et qu'on a rendez-vous avec le directeur à dix heures. Il s'en défend, mais je soupçonne mon père d'avoir commencé ses recherches dès le retour de la clinique et d'avoir choisi exprès la plus loin de la maison comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi. C'est sûr qu'avoir un fils infirme, ça fait tache devant les collègues. Cette école « spécialisée », je la déteste déjà avant d'y avoir mis un pied. J'ai jamais été un gosse ni un ado difficile, mais j'ai aucune intention de faire le moindre effort. S'ils réalisent que je suis là contre mon gré, ils feront peut-être comprendre à mes parents que c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

J'ai passé le voyage à dormir, puisque je peux plus lire ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et je grogne comme un ours des cavernes quand ma mère me secoue doucement pour me faire comprendre qu'on est arrivés. Et alors ? Je m'en fiche moi, laisse-moi terminer ma nuit, c'est pas humain de se lever si tôt. Je finis pourtant par descendre de la voiture, « gentiment » tiré par mon père (« Masaki arrête tes caprices, ça suffit ») et m'apprête à lui sortir ce que je pense, quand une voix grave s'élève dans mon dos.

- Vous devez être les Aiba. Bienvenue. Je suis Kimura Takuya, le directeur de cet institut. Et voici Nagase Tomoya, mon compagnon qui exerce aussi la fonction de directeur adjoint.

- Enchanté, fit le concerné.

- Heu... moi de même, répond ma mère et je comprend à sa voix qu'elle s'attendait pas franchement à ce que son interlocuteur annonce si clairement son homosexualité.

Si elle savait la pauvre. J'ai jamais rien dis parce que je savais que mes parents réagiraient mal s'ils apprenaient que j'étais gay.

Des pas se rapprochent sur le gravier de l'allée et s'arrêtent devant moi. Je sais pas comment il m'a reperé vu que j'ai pas bougé et que j'ai pas non plus fait le moindre bruit.

- C'est toi Masaki-kun ? Bienvenue.

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix, mais j'ai pas du tout envie d'en faire autant.

- Pas la peine de tant en faire, grogné-je. J'ai pas la moindre envie d'être ici.

- Masaki ! fait ma mère, réprobatrice. C'est très impoli, excuse-toi tout de suite.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Aiba-san, j'ai l'habitude.

Je m'attend presque à ce qu'il dise un truc du genre « j'en ai matté des plus récalcitrants », mais non. Il s'adresse à son compagnon.

- Toya, tu peux aller chercher Hina, s'il te plait ?

Toya ? Il s'appelle pas Tomoya ? Ah nan ok, il a juste pris la première et la dernière syllabe de son prénom. **Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué**...

- J'y vais, répond celui qui, si je me fie à sa voix, semble plus jeune.

Des pas s'éloignent et,, alors que je m'interroge sur l'identité de cette Hina, ma mère s'exclame :

- Oh, mais je n'avais pas remarqué, vous aussi vous êtes...

- Aveugle, oui, madame. Comme la totalité du personnel et des étudiants de cet institut. Votre fils sera très bien ici, je vous en donne ma parole.

Mais ouais, c'est ça. Et les petits poissons rouges jouent à un deux trois soleil. T'as de l'espoir mon vieux.

J'entends de nouveau des pas sur les cailloux de l'allée, mais je suis incapable de dire combien il y a de gens. Une personne, ça va, plus c'est la loose pour chiffrer.

- Salut Masaki-kun, fait alors une voix joyeuse qui n'appartient ni à Kimura, ni à Nagase. Je suis Murakami Shingo, mais tu peux m'appeller Hina, tout le monde le fait.

- C'est parce que tu ressemble à une fille ? fais-je, désagréable au possible.

- C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterais plus tard répond-il sans paraître vexé de ma remarque.

Epi fail.

- Hina-chan, je te confie Masaki-kun, fait Kimura, avant de s'adresser à moi : Masaki-kun, c'est Hina qui va s'occuper de toi désormais, alors n'hésite pas à faire appel à lui si tu en as besoin. Aiba-san, nous allons passer dans mon bureau pour les papiers.

- Allez viens, me dit Hina.

Au déplacement d'air, je devine qu'il s'est penché pour prendre mes bagage que mon père a sorti du coffre à notre arrivée.

- Accroche-toi à mon t-shirt pour le moment, ça t'évitera de te perdre et de t'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur des trucs.

Je grimace, mais suis son conseil. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver par terre.

Il se met en marche doucement et nous passons sur ce qui me semble être une rampe ou un plan incliné.

- Tu dis pas au revoir à tes parents ? demande-t-il en faisant un arrêt à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Non, réponds-je, persuadé que leur décision va faire mon malheur.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre. Vous êtes au complet maintenant que tu es là.

Je me raidis immédiatement.

- Comment ça « au complet » ? Je suis pas tout seul dans ma chambre ?

Il éclate de rire. Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il se moque. Je crois plutôt que c'est le genre de mec toujours joyeux. En étant aveugle, je sais pas comment il fait. Moi je crois que je pourrais plus jamais sourire.

- Oh non, on aurait pas assez de chambre si chaque pensionnaire devait avoir la sienne. Vous êtes quatre. Les quatre dont je m'occupe en fait. On a réparti les chambre par professeur, c'est plus simple.

- Professeur ? T'es prof ?

- Oui. Le tien, celui de Tomohisa, de Tadayoshi et de Takahisa.

Chouette, la chambre des prénoms à rallonge...

- Et ça t'embête pas qu'on te tutoie etc ?

- C'est un contexte différent d'une école normale, alors les règles classiques ne s'appliquent pas vraiment.

- Hum.

Je suis fils unique, donc j'ai toujours eu ma chambre à moi. Partager mon intimité avec de parfaits inconnus est loin de me réjouir.

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il y a autour de toi, pour que tu puisse commencer à te repérer.

- Pas besoin. Je veux juste savoir le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, le reste je m'en fous.

Il y a un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Bah comme tu veux, mais quand tu voudras en sortir, tu vas galérer, je te préviens.

- J'ai aucune intention d'en sortir alors ça me va.

Il reprend sa marche et je mémorise le trajet. Tout droit depuis l'entrée, puis à droite et à gauche. Il s'arrête devant une porte.

- Normalement, ils sont revenus du réfectoire, donc vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance.

Youpi...

Il pousse la porte et j'entends des « bang », que je reconnais comme le bruit des cônes surprise.

- Bienvenuuuuuuuuue ! s'exclame un concert de voix.

Mais c'est quoi cet endroit où tout le monde est heureux alors qu'ils sont tous aussi aveugles que moi ?

- Salut, moi c'est Tomohisa, mais tu peux m'appeller Pi.

- Moi Tadayoshi, mais on m'appelle Tacchon.

- Et moi c'est Takahisa mais on m'appelle Massu.

Et en plus ils ont tous des surnoms débiles. Où je suis tombé ?

- Masaki. Et on m'appelle... Masaki.

- Oh c'est même pas original. On te trouveras un surnom sympa, fait une voix que je reconnais comme celle de « Tacchon ».

- Pas la peine, je vais pas rester.

- Pourquoi ? fait celle de « Massu ». C'est super ici, tu verras. Enfin, façon de parler.

La précision fait rire les deux autres et j'entend Hina poser mes deux valises.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

- Je croyais que tu devais rester avec moi et tout ça ?

Je sais que de la panique a percé dans ma voix, mais rester seul avec eux, je le sens pas.

- Il faut que tu t'installe. C'est ta première tâche.

- Et je fais comment ? Je vois plus rien je te signale ! explosé-je.

- Justement. Il faut bien commencer ton apprentissage par quelque chose. Les garçons vont t'aider.

- Oh, c'est un NENVEPR, entends-je alors « Pi » murmurer aux deux autres.

- Je suis un quoi ? fais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Nouvel Elément Non Voyant En Phase Rejet, expliqua « Tacchon ». Je suis passé par là aussi à mon arrivée.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es aveugle ? me demande Massu.

- Les garçons, on s'était mis d'accord, intervint Hina. Vous connaissez la devise de la maison, ne.

- « Le passé n'existe plus, ce qui compte c'est le présent et le futur », récitent-ils en choeur.

Beurk, ça me donne envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, je me sens mal et des hauts le coeur me submergent.

- Ouh là, direction les toilettes, s'exclame Hina en m'attrapant par la main pour m'entraîner avant que je crade le sol de la chambre.

Sa main est ferme mais douce, c'est un contact assez apaisant. C'est la seule chose que j'ai le temps de penser car à peine arrivé dans la cabine où il me pousse, je me met à vomir tripes et boyaux. Lorsque ça s'arrête, il me reprend par la main, puis la pose sur une surface plane et froide.

- Tu as un lavabo sur ta droite, si tu veux te rafraîchir.

Je tâtonne, trouve la vasque, puis tâtonne de nouveau pour trouver le robinets. Je tourne celui de droite et place mes mains en coupe sous l'eau fraîche, pour me rincer la bouche et m'en passer un peu sur le visage. Je suis épuisé et me met à bâiller.

- Ta chambre est juste en face, me renseigne-t-il. Le déjeuner sera servi dans un peu plus d'une heure, tu peux te reposer en attendant.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose, ses pas s'éloignent et je reste seul. Merveilleux... Je soupire lourdement et à tout petits pas, les mains tendues devant moi comme j'en ai pris l'habitude au cas où je rencontrerais un mur, rejoint la chambre.

- Ca va mieux ? me demande Massu.

- Hum. Il est où mon lit ?

- C'est le dernier près de la fenêtre.

- Très utile cette info, dans la mesure où je vois que dalle, rétorqué-je, sarcastique.

- Comme nous tous. Et on se débrouille sans faire d'histoire, alors utilise ta cervelle, réplique Pi.

J'apprécie assez peu d'être remis à ma place de cette façon, mais je suis trop crevé pour lui chercher noise, je verrais plus tard. Il a dit quoi Massu ? Le dernier près de la fenêtre ? Donc il y a trois lits avant le mien. Je soupire et me penche, avançant pas à pas avec les mains en avant pour toucher les lits en question. Rapidement, je sens une grosse bille de bois sous mes doigts et la suis jusqu' une deuxième. Et d'un. Je poursuis ma progression de la même façon jusqu'à toucher le quatrième. Je tâtonne jusqu'à trouver la couette et, avec soulagement, me laisse tomber dessus, en étoile de mer.

- Tu vois que t'as réussi tout seul. C'était pas la peine de faire tant de cinéma, déclare Pi.

- Jkqsjddijitnrnbn, marmonné-je, le nez dans le tissu.

- **Je crois qu'il essaye de communiquer**, rigole Tacchon.

- Tu dis ? insiste Pi.

Je relève la tête, exaspéré.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis crevé.

- Tu dois défaire ta valise, dit alors Massu.

- Je veux dormir.

- Bon, mais nous on va à la bibliothèque, dit Pi. Venez les gars.

Ils s'éloignent du lit, la porte s'ouvre, se referme et je reste enfin seul dans le silence. Puis soudain, je relève la tête. Deux choses viennent de me frapper : 1) Maintenant que je suis tout seul, comment je vais trouver le réfectoire pour manger puisque je sais pas où il est ? 2) Ils vont à la BIBLIOTHEQUE ? Ces mecs sont zarb ma parole. Enfin à la limite, eux, je m'en fiche un peu, mais purée pourquoi j'ai pas accepté qu'Hina m'explique la géographie des lieux ? J'ai pas l'air con maintenant. Je me relève et tâtonne de nouveau jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre, puis tourne à l'aveugle sur la gauche. J'avance de quelques mètres, les mains tendues et rencontre bientôt un mur. Je le suis et comprend que c'est une impasse. Ok, ne pas tourner à gauche en sortant de la chambre et en face c'est les toilettes. Noté. Je rebrousse chemin et fais plusieurs mètres, les mains toujours tendues, avant de me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose placé trop bas pour que je le touche et je m'étale lamentablement par terre. A cet instant, j'entend la voix d'Hina dans le couloir.

- Masaki, ça va ? me demande-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?

Piteux, je lui résume la situation.

- Première leçon : ne jamais refuser le plan des lieux. Ca évite de se retrouver le nez par terre. Quand tu sauras où sont les obstacles, tu tomberas plus. Je t'expliquerais ça après le repas.

- Les autres ont parlé d'une bibliothèque. C'était une blague ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pas parce que tu vois plus, que tu peux plus lire. Je t'apprendrais le braille, tu verras c'est devient simple avec de l'entraînement. Pour le moment, on va aller au réfectoire. Il est à cinquante pas sur la droite au bout du couloir. Retiens bien ce chiffre.

- Cinquante pas ? Tu veux dire cinquante mètres ?

- Non non, pas. Ici, personne ne parle de mètres. Tout se compte en pas. Par exemple, les toilettes sont à vingt pas de ta chambre.

- Ca veut dire que je dois compter chaque pas ?

- Au début oui, mais quand tu seras habitué, tu compteras plus.

- Génial... En plus faut que j'apprenne à marcher, comme un bébé.

Hina semble trouver ma remarque drôle, car lorsqu'il reprend la parole, j'entends de l'amusement dans sa voix.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es d'une certaine façon. Un bébé non-voyant. Tu es né voyant, mais comme tu dois tout réapprendre, c'est comme si tu naissais une deuxième fois. Une renaissance en quelque sorte.

- Youpi...

Tout en parlant, il me fait passer une porte et, immédiatement, un intense brouhaha me parvient, ainsi que des cliquetis et des tintements. Des conversations, des couverts et des verres qui cognent contre des assiettes vraisemblablement. On est arrivés dans le réfectoire. A notre entrée, le bruit s'arrête et je devine que tout le monde s'est tourné dans ma direction. J'ai horreur d'être au centre de l'attention, même si les autres ne peuvent pas me voir. Dans un silence presque absolu, Hina me pilote vers une table et, tandis que les conversations alentours reprennent, il m'explique :

- La table de ta chambre est toujours celle-là et elle est à quarante pas de l'entrée du réfectoire, en face. Sur la table, tu as ta fouchette à neuf heures, ton couteau à trois heures et ta cuillère à midi. Ton verre est juste devant.

Je mémorise l'étrange façon de situer les objets, mais cette façon me paraît sensée. Je commence par hocher la tête, puis me souviens que lui non plus ne voit pas, je reprend donc de vive voix.

- Compris.

- Tu n'as pas à te lever, le service est fait à table.

Et je le sens prendre place à côté de moi.

- Tu mange avec nous ? lui demandé-je, surpris car en général, les professeurs mangent à part.

- Hina mange toujours avec nous, me dit Massu.

- Tout comme Junichi mange avec la chambre deux, précise Tacchon.

- Junichi ?

- Okada Junichi. C'est le professeur responsable de la chambre deux.

- Il y a beaucoup de chambres et de professeurs ?

- Il y a quatre chambres pleines, me renseigne Pi. La notre, qui est la une, avec Hina comme reponsable.

- La deux avec Junichi.

- La trois avec Tomo.

- Et la quatre avec Taku.

- Taku ? relevé-je.

- Kimura Takuya. Le directeur de l'institut. Il est aussi professeur.

- Donc, Tomo c'est...

- Nagase Tomoya, le directeur adjoint, oui.

- Tout le monde a un surnom ou un diminutif ici ?

- Pratiquement oui. Comme on vit tous ensemble, c'est plus sympa, tu trouve pas ? me demande Hina, resté silencieux pendant les explications de ses élèves.

- Et les autres élèves, vous les connaissez bien ? questionné-je sans répondre.

- Ben par exemple, je suis très... ami... avec Kame.

- C'est qui Kame ?

- Kamenashi Kazuya, de la chambre trois. Tout le monde l'appelle Kame, explique Tacchon.

- Vous êtes plus qu'amis je crois, ne Massu ? insinue Tacchon.

Et je jurerais qu'il a un sourire en coin en disant ça. Je suis donc vraiment pas le seul gay ici, c'est rassurant.

- Mais chut, pas besoin de le dire à tout le monde.

- Mais Masa-chan n'est pas tout le monde, puisqu'il est dans notre chambre, rétorque Tacchon.

Masa-chan ? Ben celle-là, on me l'avait encore jamais faite tiens.

- Y'a pas de filles dans l'école ? m'enquis-je par curiosité.

- Oh si, répond Pi, mais elles restent dans l'aile ouest et comme on est dans l'aile est, on les rencontre quasi jamais.

L'aile ouest ? L'aile est ? Il a carrément des ailes, ce bâtiment ? Mais c'est quoi, un château ? Je nage en plein délire.

- Du coup, si t'espérais draguer, tu peux oublier.

- Si je dois draguer, ce sera dans l'aile est.

Je sais même pas pourquoi je leur ai révélé ça, alors que je les connais même pas.

- Oh, toi aussi alors... font en choeur mes trois camarades de chambrée.

- He ? Vous trois, vous...

- Et Hina aussi. Ne, Hina ?

- C'était pas l'information cruciale à lui communiquer, répondit doucement l'interpellé, mais oui, c'est vrai.

Je suis plus que soulagé cette fois. Soyons honnête, quelle était la probabilité pour que ceux qui vont désormais partager mon quotidien, soient exactement dans le même cas que moi ? Elle avoisinait le négatif. Par contre, apprendre qu'Hina l'est aussi est un peu dérangeant, parce que c'est un professeur et que... bah s'il se passe un truc... Je sais pas, c'est louche.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es là, Hina ?

- Je suis arrivé quand j'avais quatorze ans. J'en ai vingt-cinq maintenant. Fais le calcul.

- Woh... Donc t'as passé plus de dix ans dans cet endroit ?

- Hum. Et les années précédentes dans un orphelinat. Etre expédié ici m'a fait trouver une maison et une famille.

Woh le pauvre. Dur.

- Et vous ? demandé-je aux autres.

- Je suis arrivé quand j'avais douze ans. J'en ai seize maintenant, me renseigne Pi.

- Je suis arrivé l'année dernière et j'ai quinze ans, dit Massu.

- Je suis arrivé il y a trois ans et j'ai seize ans, conclut Tacchon.

- Et toi tu as quel âge ? me demande Massu, le plus jeune de la chambre.

- J'aurais dix-huit ans dans deux mois.

- Woh, on a trouvé plus vieux que Pi, rigole Tacchon.

- Et si vous mangiez ? intervient de nouveau Hina. On a cours ensuite.

- Haaaaaai, répondent-ils.

Je suis fasciné de la facilité avec laquelle il se fait obéir, sans élever la voix ni donner aucun ordre. Les profs des lycées normaux devraient prendre exemple.

Aidé des heures qu'il m'a indiquées, je trouve mes couverts et me met à manger avec autant d'appétit que si j'avais rien avalé depuis trois jours.

Après quelques minutes, je sens tout le monde se lever et je comprends que c'est le signal du départ. Ne sachant pas où aller, je saisis la main de Hina et le sens tressaillir. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression qu'une décharge électrique m'a traversé de part en part. Du coup, je tente de la retirer, mais il la retient.

- T'inquiète pas, fait-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Bientôt tu sauras te diriger tout seul dans le bâtiment.

Bon, visiblement, il a pas ressenti la même chose que moi. Je dis rien et le laisse me conduire à la salle de classe qui nous est attribuée. Si j'ai bien compté, il y a cent trente sept pas entre le réfectoire et cette pièce. Je fais part de mon calcul à mon guide, qui me félicite et me pilote jusqu'à une chaise. C'est là que je réagis enfin.

- Un cours de quoi ? demandé-je.

- De lecture. Tu vas commencer à apprendre le braille, me répond Massu.

Près de moi, je sens du mouvement, mais je sais pas qui s'est assis. J'entends le froissement caractéristique d'un livre qu'on ouvre et, soudain, une main saisit doucement la mienne. Ce contact qui m'électrise, je le reconnais déjà. Hina. Il prend mon index et l'appuie sur le papier épais, en parcourant une petite surface. Je sens des petits ronds en épaisseur.

- Le braille, c'est ça, m'explique-t-il. Chaque caractère que tu lisais en kanjis, katakana ou hiragana avant, correspond à un ensemble précis de points. Pour pouvoir lire, il va falloir que tu les apprenne tous par coeur.

- Il existe beaucoup de livre en braille ?

- Pas assez malheureusement, mais de plus en plus malgré tout. Mais toi, tu devra faire comme tout le monde ici, commencer par des livres pour enfant de cinq-six ans.

- He ?

Moi je dévore... enfin dévorais des pavés de quatre cent pages minimum. Les livres pour mômes, ça fait genre... dix pages à tout casser... C'te loose...

- Je t'assure que même ça, quand on débute, c'est pas du gâteau, intervient finalement Pi, resté silencieux depuis le début du cours.

- Quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai à peu près bien réussi à retenir les signes, mon préféré c'était « Monsieur Gourmand », me renseigne Massu. Je te le conseille.

... Les livres de cette collection sont ceux avec un gros bonhomme de couleur, masculin ou féminin sur une couverture blanche et ont tous un titre de ce genre. Je les connais, parce que je les avais tous quand j'étais petit. Ma mère m'en lisait un par soir. Et penser que je vais passer des milles pages de « Jeanne d'Arc », aux dix pages de « Madame Parfaite » ou « Monsieur Gourmand », c'est trop la honte. J'ai plutôt pas mal encaissé depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin, mais là trop c'est trop.

- Nan, c'est mort, je lirais jamais ça ! m'exclamé-je. Moi je lis des pavés ou rien du tout !

Et sur ces mots, je fuie hors de la pièce. Je sais pas où je vais et je prend le risque de me tauler à chaque foulée vu que j'ai toujours pas eu le topo sur les machins qu'il y a partout, mais je m'en fous. Ca fait trop pour une seule journée, je supporte pas. L'inévitable finit par se produire, je me casse la figure en trébuchant sur je sais pas quoi, mais je me relève pas. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et laisse les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux déborder. Je sais pas combien de temps je reste prostré comme ça, à sangloter comme un gosse, mais je sens finalement des bras m'étreindre doucement mais fermement. Leur possesseur ne dit rien, mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est lui et je me remet à pleurer contre sa poitrine.

- Pou... Pourquoi, Hi... Hina, pourquoi ? soufflé-je en hoquetant. C'est in... juste ! C'est trop... injuste !

- Je sais, murmure-t-il en me caressant la nuque pour tenter de me calmer. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. On est tous passés par là. Y'a pas de honte. La phase de rejet est normale et même nécessaire pour pouvoir avancer ensuite. Je te trouve très courageux pour quelqu'un qui a perdu la vue depuis si peu de temps.

Je réagis même pas au fait qu'il sait depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état. Il a du lire mon dossier. Enfin je suppose. Qu'il me dise ça m'apaise un peu pourtant, parce que moi, je me trouve pas courageux du tout. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'est effondré autour de moi et que je verrais verrais jamais la lumière au bout du tunnel si on peut dire. Je reste dans ses bras et dis plus rien. Lui non plus. Comme s'il avait deviné que j'ai besoin de sa présence et pas de mots. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il reprend la parole.

- Tu te sens assez bien pour retourner en classe?

J'amorce un hochement de tête, puis me souviens et acquièsce à voix haute. Les habitudes sont tenaces.

- Alors viens, fait-il en reprenant ma main.

Ce contact, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma seule lumière dans mon obscurité. J'ai l'impression qu'Hina est mon unique bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu savais où t'allais quand t'es sorti ? me demande-t-il alors qu'on rebrousse chemin.

- Non...

- Ah la la, faut vraiment que je te fasse un plan oral de l'institut, comme ça la prochaine fois que tu te sauveras, tu te casseras pas la figure, rigole-t-il. La chute, ça casse franchement le côté dramatique.

Cette réplique a sur moi un effet que je pensais impossible : elle me fait sourire.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas très crédible.

- Ah ben voilà, je préfère t'entendre sourire, fait-il avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Sans que j'y fasse attention, on a du regagner la classe, parce que les trois autres nous sautent à moitié dessus.

- Masa-chan, ça va ? demande la voix inquiète de Tacchon.

- Il ira très bien si on le laisse un peu tranquille, ne, Tadayoshi.

A la mention de son prénom à la place de son surnom, je peux presque imaginer mon camarade grimacer. Il doit pas avoir l'habitude, surtout venant de Hina.

- Pas besoin d'utiliser mon prénom, râle le concerné.

- Mais si, il faut. Des fois que tu oublierais que tu t'appelle Tadayoshi, reprend Pi.

- Oui, ne, Tadayoshi, insiste Massu.

- Méheu...

Ah donc ils aiment chambrer Tacchon. Bizarre, j'aurais cru que les deux plus âgés se moqueraient plutôt du plus jeune, donc Massu. Comme quoi...

- Allez allez, les gars, laissez Tacchon tranquille et remettez-vous au boulot.

Dans la seconde, on entendrait plus qu'une mouche voler. Vraiment, c'est stupéfiant cette autorité tranquille qui émane de lui. Hina s'asseoit de nouveau près de moi et la leçon commence. Elle me paraît durer des heures car, quand je crois reconnaître un truc, je me plante. Donc, quand la séance prend fin, je suis pas plus avancé et ça m'agace. Mais Hina, lui, me félicite.

- Te fous pas de moi, je suis arrivé à rien, grogné-je.

Il éclate de rire et je me fais la réflexion que c'est un rire agréable. J'aime bien.

- Tu veux aller trop vite, Masaki-chan, me dit-il avec, dans la voix, ce sourire qui semble ne jamais le quitter. Un pas à la fois. Avant de savoir courir, il faut apprendre à marcher sans tomber.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, quand j'ai tenté la première fois, je m'en suis vachement moins bien sorti, lance Tacchon.

Ok, donc il va me falloir une patience d'ange. C'est pas gagné, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Bon, reprend Hina. J'ai déjà noté que tu as une assez bonne mémoire et que tes capacités auditives sont bonnes aussi, ce qui est très bien, mais ce que tu dois surtout développer, c'est le toucher.

- Oh, j'aime ce passage ! s'exclame Massu, enthousiaste.

Un peu trop enthousiaste, c'est presque flippant.

- Alors tu veux t'en charger ? lui propose Hina.

- Hai !

Oh la... Il me fait quoi là ?

- Heu, Hina, t'es sûr que Massu saura ?

- Il saura très bien. Aie confiance.

Confiance, confiance... Il en a de bonnes. Enfin on dirait que j'ai pas le choix. J'entends farfouiller dans un coin de la pièce et je me demande bien ce qui se passe, mais j'ai pas tellement l'occasion d'y réfléchir, parce que la voix de mon cadet se fait de nouveau entendre. Avec un sérieux presque effrayant, parce que ça a l'air d'être un marrant.

- Donc comme le toucher est aussi important pour nous que l'ouïe, il faut s'entraîner pour le développer. Donc, je vais te passer des objets et il faudra que tu dise ce que c'est.

- On joue aux devinettes ? fais-je, incrédule.

- C'est pas un jeu, c'est important, alors concentre-toi, me rembarre mon mini prof.

- Ok, ok. Passe.

Il commence avec des objets simples, que j'ai pas trop de mal à reconnaître : un gobelet, un couteau, une fourchette, une pomme, une balle... Les choses se compliquent quand il me présente la suite. Je tâte, palpe, touche, mais je galère vraiment. Je fais des essais qui tombent parfois juste, mais le plus souvent, je suis à côté de la plaque. Et c'est vraiment frustrant, parce que tous ces machins, je suis sûr que je les connais très bien. Se fier juste à ses mains, c'est pas si facile que je croyais. Je vais vraiment ramer de tous les côtés.

Finalement, Hina décrète l'arrêt des cours pour la journée et, alors que mes camarades sortent, il décide, sur le chemin du retour, de me faire le fameux plan des lieux. Ne voulant pas risquer de me retrouver encore une fois le nez par terre, je l'écoute avec attention. Il me fait passer par chaque endroit qu'il me décrit, m'indiquant si des meubles ou des portes s'y trouvent, en utilisant toujours les références au cadrant d'une horloge. C'est vraiment un bon système, parce que mémoriser les choses comme ça me paraît vraiment plus facile. Il finit par me ramener dans le hall et me prie de retourner à la chambre sans son aide, tout en précisant qu'il reste à côté de moi. Comme j'avais déjà bien compté les pas, j'y arrive sans trop de mal et il me laisse en m'indiquant que la salle de bain est dans la chambre et que le repas sera servi à vingt heures. Je le remercie et vais m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je suis si épuisé, que je m'endors aussitôt et ne me réveille que le lendemain matin.

Après cette première journée plutôt mouvementée, je me rend vite compte que la vie ici est si réglée comme du papier à musique, qu'elle en devient simple. Personne se prend la tête ou se pose mille questions, car la même chose se produit tous les jours, avec une exactitude de métronome. Et même si mon programme, en tant que NENVEPR (moi je dis NENV c'est plus court) est différent, il se répète quotidiennement. Le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, j'entraîne mon sens du toucher avec Massu, Pi ou Tacchon, sous la surveillance de Hina. Après le déjeuner, on part en ballade dans le parc qui entoure l'institut pour digérer, puis je m'entraîne à reconnaître les caractères en braille. Le temps passe, rythmé par mes échecs et mes progrès. Je finis par ne plus faire allusion à ma cécité, ni au fait que je voulais pas venir. Je me suis résigné, c'est ma vie maintenant. Les semaines passant, Pi a fini par se décrisper à mon sujet et on s'entend plutôt bien en fait. J'ai appris que le petit marrant est pas Massu mais Tacchon, mais que par contre notre cadet est un sacré gourmand, ce qui lui vaut toujours de gentilles moqueries au sujet de son supposé embonpoint inexistant. Au fil des jours, je me rapproche de plus en plus de Hina. J'ai l'impression d'être attiré comme par un aimant et le colle comme de la glue, faisant appel à lui pour des raisons diverses et variées, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Et j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Enfin si je sais pourquoi : il est gentil, compréhensif, tendre, à l'écoute, patient et j'en passe, ce qui est un assemblage de bonnes raisons. Ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est ce que je ressens au juste. Je le connais depuis trois mois maintenant et je sais toujours pas. J'ai jamais réussi à le considérer comme un prof, parce qu'il se comporte surtout comme un grand frère en général, mais avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus... je sais pas quoi au juste, mais plus qu'avec les autres, même s'il est loin de les négliger. Bref c'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête, mais je cherche pas vraiment à le démêler.

Je rentre dans la classe avec ceux qui sont devenus mes amis, mais le silence qui y règne me surprend.

- Il est où Hina ? demandé-je au lieu de rire à la blague de Tacchon.

Mon premier réflexe, en entrant dans une pièce, est toujours de le chercher avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Il avait un truc à voir avec Taku et Tomo je crois, répond Pi. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Oh...

Malgré moi, la déception a transparu dans ma voix. Et les autres, qui passent leur temps à me chambrer en disant que je parle sans arrêt d'Hina et que je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec eux, me sautent immédiatement dessus.

- Ne, Masa-chan, tu serais pas un peu amoureux, des fois ? insinue Tacchon.

- Mais non.

- Moi je crois que si, reprend Pi. Tu me fais penser à l'époque où Massu a compris qu'il aimait Kame.

- Oh la la oui. Il prononçait son nom toutes les deux phrases, renchérit Tacchon. Exactement comme toi avec Hina.

- Mais tu sais, Masaki, fait sérieusement Pi qui était le seul de la chambre à m'appeller par mon prénom complet, c'est pas une bonne idée. Même si Hina est très gentil, c'est un prof et il est plus âgé.

- C'est vrai. Si par hasard il se passait un truc entre vous et que ça vienne aux oreilles des parents, il pourrait finir en taule parce que, en plus d'être un de ses élèves, t'es mineur,

L'idée me terrifie. Bien sûr, je n'aime pas Hina, mais...

La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai pu répliquer et je pique un fard monstrueux en reconnaissant sa façon d'ouvrir le battant.

- Les gars, j'ai une super nouvelle ! fait Hina en entrant. Taku et Tomo ont prévu un grand pique-nique dans un des parcs de la capitale pour demain.

La nouvelle fait pousser des exclamations joyeuses à mes amis, mais moi, je blémis d'un coup. Depuis trois mois que je suis dans cette école, j'en suis pas sorti à part pour la ballade quotidienne. Et dans le jardin de l'institut, je connais maintenant l'emplacement de chaque arbre et de chaque buisson, alors cet extérieur que je connaissais si bien avant, me fiche une trouille de tous les diables. Ma voix ne s'étant pas jointe aux autres, notre aîné réalise tout de suite que quelque chose va pas et s'approche de moi.

- Masaki-chan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mais je ne veux pas parler. Je ne veux pas avouer cette frayeur devant les autres, même si ce sont mes amis. Et Hina, avec son instinct habituel, le comprend très bien.

- Viens, on va en parler dehors, fait-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Je bronche pas et le suis jusqu'au perron à l'arrière du manoir. On s'asseoit sur les marches et le silence s'installe.

- Tu me raconte ? finit-il par demander Hina.

- J'ai peur, soufflé-je.

- De quoi ?

- Ce parc, je le connais pas... Si je me perd, que je tombe ou je sais pas quoi...

- Masaki... Tu crois franchement que je te laisserais te perdre ou « je sais pas quoi » comme tu dis ? Tu crains rien du tout si tu reste près de nous. C'est pas bon de toujours rester dans un environnement familier, tu sais, il faut que tu apprenne à...

Il s'interromp. A cause de la surprise je suppose, parce que je me suis blotti contre lui. Pourtant, ses bras se referment sur moi, rassurants.

- Je t'assure que t'as pas à avoir peur. Je laisserais rien t'arriver. Jamais.

J'aimerais le croire, mais mon inconscient fait clignoter un néon « danger » dans ma tête. Je pensais pas un jour mourir de trouille pour un truc aussi con qu'un pique-nique dans un parc. Et pourtant... Après une lutte contre moi-même pour essayer de museler ma peur, je me surprend soudain à chercher ses lèvres à tâtons à la recherche d'un réconfort et les pose dessus en m'accrochant à son t-shirt avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mon coeur bat comme un tambour et je sais même pas si c'est à cause du baiser, de la peur ou de la combinaison des deux.

- Masaki... murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je t'aime, Hina, murmuré-je, prenant conscience de ce fait au moment où je le dis.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis... souffle-t-il.

Mais son ton manque étrangement de conviction. Ce que me confirme la pression accentuée sur ma bouche.

- On est fous tous les deux, chuchote-t-il encore. Je devrais pas t'encourager... Si on se fait pincer, je suis bon pour la prison...

- Alors il faut pas qu'on se fasse attraper, répliqué-je en passant les bras autour de son cou, avant d'y nicher mon nez. Je t'aime...

- Je devrais pas, mais je t'aime aussi, Masaki... Depuis ton arrivée rebelle.

Je sais pas combien de temps on est restés comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, mais bien trop tôt à mon goût, il décrète qu'on doit retourner en classe. J'ai pas envie. Je veux rester dans ses bras, où je me suis senti en sécurité dès le premier jour. Et une idée me traverse l'esprit.

- Attend. Je voudrais faire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de te « voir ». Je peux ?

Son silence prouve qu'il est surpris, mais il reste assis et souffle un « oui » à peine audible. J'inspire profondément, puis lève les mains pour les poser sur son visage et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'arrête presque de respirer. Du bout des doigts, je redessine son contour. Je palpe légèrement son front, ses paupières qu'il a fermées, son nez, ses pommettes, ses joues, sa bouche, l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Je suis pas encore très calé avec le toucher, il y a encore de ratés, mais de ce que je sens, son visage est particulier. Et pour moi, il est beau.

- Masaki... murmure-t-il comme si mes gestes l'avaient troublé.

Il y a un blanc. Un blanc très long. Qui s'éternise. A tel point que ça en devient inquiétant et j'ai peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas.

- Hina ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Désolé si j'ai...

- Bonjour, Masaki, fait soudain une voix féminine près de moi, me coupant la parole.

La présence est si inattendue, que je sursaute violemment, le coeur battant de terreur à l'idée qu'un professeur de l'aile ouest nous ait surpris. Je veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hina par ma faute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien et lui non plus, reprend la voix. Je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fais-je, très méfiant.

- Ta marraine la bonne fée, répond-elle.

La réplique est tellement invraisemblable, que je commence par cligner des yeux, puis éclate de rire.

- Vachement marrant, mais sans rire, vous êtes qui ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée et je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance.

- Mais ouais c'est ça. T'as entendu, Hina, elle raconte vraiment des histoires à dormir debout cette...

- Il ne peut pas t'entendre, j'ai arrêté le temps pour pouvoir te parler en toute tranquillité.

Woh... Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fumé, mais c'était fort.

- Mais ouais... Et vous allez faire apparaître des pantoufles de vair ? J'ai vu Cendrillon aussi et je trouve pas que je lui ressemble.

Mais la femme ne tient aucun compte de mes sarcasmes et poursuit.

- J'ai observé tes progrès dans cette école et l'évolution de tes sentiments pour lui alors même que tu n'en étais pas conscient.

- Si vous êtes ce que vous prétendez, pourquoi vous m'avez pas empêché de devenir aveugle ?

Et toc, prend ça, espèce de folle.

- Je n'ai hélas pas la possibilité d'annuler un mauvais sort lancé par ma soeur, mais c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que ton père trouve cette école et t'y envoie.

Une bonne fée pour marraine, une mauvaise fée qui lance des sorts maléfiques... Alors là, je nage en plein délire. En plein conte de fées plutôt. Un mix de Cendrillon et de La belle au bois dormant. Flippant mais je peux que la croire. Comment elle saurait pour les recherches de mon père si elle était pas ce qu'elle disait ? Mais bon sang, pourquoi ce genre de truc arrive qu'à moi ?

- Admettons. Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Te récompenser de tes progrès en t'accordant le voeu de ton choix. Je ne peux pas te guérir par ma magie, mais je peux faire en sorte qu'une opération soit miraculeusement possible dans les années à venir, ce qui te rendrait la vue. Le veux-tu ?

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Ca me paraît tellement... Nan, les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit (surréaliste, impossible, invraisemblable...) sont trop faibles pour exprimer ce que je pense et ce que je ressens. Revoir... Je tourne la tête vers Hina, figé par le sort de la fée et me met à réfléchir. Si j'avais mes yeux, je pourrais le voir, je pourrais le toucher plus facilement... mais j'aurais plus ma place dans cette école. Et même si je faisais semblant pour rester, je serais vite démasqué, parce que les mouvements d'un voyant et d'un non voyant sont différents. Je serais renvoyé et je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec lui. Et puis, si je voyais, je serais peut-être centré uniquement sur le physique en oubliant combien il est merveilleux et je risquerais peut-être d'oublier que je suis pas tombé amoureux d'une image comme font la plupart des gens. Je lui caresse la joue en souriant, puis tourne à nouveau la tête vers la fée. Ma décision est prise.

- Merci, mais non merci.

- Tu refuse la possibilité de voir à nouveau ?

- Je la refuse. Merci de votre proposition, mais je préfère rester un non voyant physique et continuer à voir avec les yeux du coeur.

- C'est une très belle phrase, fait-elle dans un sourire audible. Si tu change d'avis, il te suffira de m'appeller.

- N'y comptez pas, mais merci encore.

Il y a un souffle de vent, puis le silence et tout à coup...

- Désolé, je crois que je me suis assoupi, fait la voix d'Hina, libéré du sort de la fée.

- C'est pas grave. On rentre ? On a du pain sur la planche.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Voilà, vous savez tout. Des fois, je me demande encore si j'ai pas rêvé cette histoire de fée, parce qu'une fois j'ai essayé de l'appeller comme ça pour voir et rien ne s'est passé. Mais je m'en fiche en fait. Que ce soit réel ou non ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que, en secret, je file le parfait amour avec mon merveilleux Hina et j'ai jamais regretté ma décision.

- Masa-chan ? fait sa voix derrière moi. On y va ?

Je me retourne et referme mon journal, puis lui emboîte le pas en souriant, glissant ma main dans la sienne.

Je m'appelle Aiba Masaki, j'ai dix-huit ans et je me fiche d'être aveugle, parce que j'ai Hina.


End file.
